Indiana Jones and the search for El Dorado
by roboticman64
Summary: This is a short story I wrote for a Indiana Jones plot I came up with. Hope you enjow


Indiana Jones and The search for El Dorado

Chapter 1

It was Dr Jones's first year as a professor at the university and it was a very strange experience for him and it was a very bizarre one. He had never teached at a university before. Dr. Jones was hired because he had made a famous expedition to Mexico City to find The Seven cities of Cibola. Dr. Jones was very close to finding something but never came close. Closer than anyone else.

Dr. Jones was nervous to start. He thought he would be too boring. When Dr. Jones started walking to the class, he saw Marcus running towards. Marcus stopped and started talking.

"We're very glad to have you here Dr."

"Thank you for having me here. Are you sure I'm the right person for this".

"Positive, you've came closer to finding the seven cities than anyone else".

"I'm just afraid they'll find me boring"

"I came up with a solution for that. Since this is your first lecture, I've told the students to write there opinions of you in a box outside the classroom when the lecture's over".

The bell rang and everyone rushed to their classes.

"I'll catch you later on today Dr." said Marcus

Dr. Jones walked into the classroom. Only two students were there. He wrote his name and the stuff he was going to teach to the class on the chalkboard. When he was writing, he could hear more students coming in. The bell rang and Dr. Jones greeted himself to the students.

"Good evening class my name is Dr. Jones and I will be teaching you from hear on out".

All the girls stared at him in awe. Dr. Jones looked confused. All the girls began to smile and stare at him. Dr. Jones started his lecture and began talking about famous artifacts. Through the whole lecture, all the girls stared at him. None of them were writing anything down. Dr. Jones had a hard time focusing. Before Dr. Jones knew it, the lecture was over. Every student put notes in the box. When Dr. Jones was packing up, He noticed Marcus leaning against the door frame with the notes in his hand.

"Dr. Jones, I've went through most of the notes and I've noticed that a lot of people like you. They think you're very smart"

"I was just talking about famous artifacts sir" Dr. Jones said

"I know but a lot of people think you're very smart. Even I think your one of the smartest people I've ever met. In fact, some of my friends are interested in talking to you right now".

"I got some time" Dr. Jones said

Marcus lead Dr. Jones to the teachers lounge were Marcus's friends were sitting down and eating. Dr. Jones sat down and was immediately being talked to.

"I really like your work Dr. Jones. I think you're a very fascinating man. When I first heard that someone had come very close to finding The Seven Cities of Cibola, I had to meet them".

"We'll I'm flattered sir" said Dr. Jones

"I know I'm rushing here but I have an assignment for you. Have you ever heard of El Dorado?

Dr. Jones looked thrilled. He'd always been interested in El Dorado.

"Of course I have. It's the city of gold. Why do you want me to find it?"

"We'll, the Nazi empire is starting to rise and it has come to my attention recently that the Nazi's are trying to find El Dorado to find a golden idol that has powers. If those powers fall into the wrong hands, they could take over the whole earth. We are trying to find the idol too and we think that it should be destroyed so no one can steal it and use its powers. Too find the idol; you would be the perfect person to do it. The person who knows El Dorado best is Dr. Ouro. I've worked with Dr. Ouro for years. He's the one that can help you.

Dr. Jones was very excited. He only had one question.

"When do I start?".

Chapter 2

Dr. Jones had put his clothes and weapons in the suitcase. He packed a gun, leather jacket, whip, pants, shoes, and a hat. All things his dad gave him when he graduated college. Dr. Jones had boarded a plane to South America and couldn't wait to try and find El Dorado. The plane landed in Bolivia and when Dr. Jones stepped out. It was full of huts and canoes. Dr. Jones immediately went to Dr. Ouro's hut. Dr. Jones went inside and found it full of drawings on what he thought El Dorado looked like. He found Dr. Ouro in the corner, drawing. Dr. Ouro looked like what you imagined a scientist to be. He wore big glasses and was very skinny. He wore a long white lab coat that looked like it hadn't been washed in weeks. He also wore brown mesh shoes with argyle socks.

"Dr. Ouro". Dr. Jones said

"What do you want?" Dr. Ouro said'

"My name is Henry Jones Jr. sir. Someone told me you could help me find El Dorado"

Dr. Ouro turned around looking strangely at Dr. Jones

"You're the person they call Indiana Jones don't they".

"Yes sir".

Dr. Ouro walked towards Dr. Jones very excited.

"If you mind me by saying sir, I am a huge fan of you. It's amazing how you came very close to finding the seven cities",

"Thank you very much sir".

"Why do you want to know about El Dorado Dr. Jones?"

"One of the people you worked with assigned me to find El Dorado. He told me I should come see you since you're the guy who knows a lot about this stuff".

"He's right. I am the perfect person to talk to about this stuff".

"Should we get started" Dr. Jones said

"Yes, yes. Put your stuff anywhere you like".

Dr. Jones put his briefcase and hat on the couch and walked towards where Dr. Ouro was. Dr. Ouro immediately started drawing a Mayan temple that was covered in gold and had the idol on top of it. The drawing looked a lot like the drawings pinned to the wall.

"What are all these drawings for" Dr. Jones said.

"They are my theories on what El Dorado looks like" Dr. Ouro said while still drawing

One thing that caught Dr. Jones eye was a map of the South American jungle with a big circle drawn with a red pen. Dr. Jones plucked the map off the wall and started staring at it.

"What's this for" Dr. Jones said

Dr. Ouro turned around and looked at what Dr. Jones was holding.

"The big circle is where I think El Dorado is". I think it might be underground"

"Why do you think it's underground" said a confused Dr. Jones

"Back when I first became obsessed with finding El Dorado, I found a cave in the jungle that had a cave drawing. The drawing was of a secret society underground. The drawing also consisted of a group of people worshiping a Mayan temple with an idol on top of it. Just like the drawings I have".

Dr. Jones looked amazed. He wanted to learn more.

"Do you know how to get in?"

"If I did, do you think I would be living in here".

"Why don't we find it then?"

"Are you kidding me, El Dorado is in the South American Jungle. It's full of disease, wild animals and Indian tribes. I've been trying to find a safer route ever since I found out it was in the jungle".

Dr. Jones looked confused.

"What are you talking about? You've been searching for El Dorado for years and now that you know where it is, you can find it before the Nazis do".

Dr. Ouro looked angry. He was so angry; it looked like his family was just killed by someone and he wanted revenge. Dr. Jones knew he had always hated the Nazis. He thought it was wrong what those people were doing to the people in Europe.

"O.K." Dr. Ouro said. Let's go find El Dorado

Chapter 3

Dr. Jones and Dr. Ouro took a jeep that Dr. Ouro had found recently in a cave. They traveled to the jungle and followed the route to the big circle. They went through traitorous roads until they finally made it to the place marked on the map. The center was a blank circle. No plants were seen in the circle. They tried to dig but the ground was covered in solid rock.

"There's no way were getting under here" Dr. Ouro said.

"There has to be a way. It's right here on the map".

Dr. Ouro had a thought on moving rock by rock to get down when suddenly he saw tribes men surrounding them. Dr. Jones was brainstorming on trying to get down. Too busy to see the tribes men. Dr. Ouro tried to get Dr. Jones attention but he kept pushing his arm away. One of the tribe's men blew a dart at Dr. Ouro's neck and immediately fell to the ground. Dr. Jones looked up at the thud and was then hit by a dart.

They woke up tied to a large bamboo stick with their arms and legs tied. One of the tribes men looked at Dr. Jones

"Why are you here" The tribe's man said

"We don't want to hurt you. We're trying to find El Dorado"

All the tribe's men laughed.

"El Dorado" the tribe's man said "Good luck on trying to find it".

"Why do you say that" Dr. Ouro said

"Because we've been trying to find it. Our people have been seeking El Dorado for years. We wish to be one of the people who worship the idol. If anyone tries to find it, like you, we execute them. Bring in the knives".

Dr. Jones and Dr. Ouro had a scared looks on their faces. Dr. Jones tried to pull his hands out of the ropes. He almost had it. The tribe's man got the knife and pointed it at Dr. Jones. The tribe's man was about to stab Dr. Jones in the chest when Dr. Jones freed his hand and punched the tribe's man in the face.

Dr. Jones grabbed the knife and freed his legs. The rest of the tribe's men rushed to grab their dart shooters and fill them with darts tipped with poison. Dr. Jones tried to find the place where they kept his gear while trying to hide from the tribe's people. He found his gear in a box made of sticks and grabbed his whip. Dr. Jones whipped the tribe's people and luckily whipped the dart shooters out of their hands. Some of the tribe's men tried to shoot Dr. Jones with the darts and not recognizing Dr. Ouro still tied up. Dr. Jones kept whipping the tribe's men very furiously and managed to get past them.

He untied Dr. Ouro as fast as he could and when Dr. Ouro was free they ran out the exit. They ran as fast as they could through the jungle while avoiding tree stumps. The tribe's men still kept trying to shoot the darts at the two but were no use. The two ran for what felt like an eternity until they spotted a large wooden bridge with a deep lake at the bottom. They took their chances and ran. When they were halfway across the bridge, the tribe's men caught up and pulled out knives and started cutting the ropes from the bridge while some were still trying to hit the two with the darts.

The two felt the bridge shaking and they knew what was going to happen. The bridge collapsed and the two fell into the lake.

Chapter 3

They were very deep into the lake when they fell. They were amazed to still be alive. They tried to swim to the surface to breath while pieces of the bridge fell into the lake. They reached the surface and took deep breaths. They tried to avoid more pieces of the bridge still falling. The two realized quickly that they couldn't climb up. Even Dr. Jones whip couldn't whip onto the rocks or the branches. They both decided to find another way out. They swam around and they found a layer of sand with the water climbing up the sand. Like a beach.

They crawled onto the sand and layed on the sand to take deep breaths. They finished breathing and walked through a narrow hallway covered in sharp rock. They noticed a glowing light coming from underneath a stone door. They walked towards the door and tried to open it but it wouldn't budge. They noticed a puzzle in the shape of a circle with heads inside the circle.

"I've seen this puzzle before" Dr. Ouro said "I once read a book on Mayan puzzle's in case there was a puzzle to get into El Dorado. One of the puzzles was like this. They had puzzles like this all over famous Mayan landmarks. To solve it, you have to line up one of the heads with the arrow on top. The head has to have a different thing about the other heads".

They examined the heads to notice something different. Dr. Jones pointed at the head at the very bottom.

"Look, he doesn't have a symbol on top of his head".

"Your right".

The two pushed the circle clockwise with all their might and lined up the head with the arrow. The doors opened slowly to show a bright light. The two shielded their eyes and tried to look. They opened their eyes to see a Mayan temple covered with gold with an idol on top. Surrounding the temple were gold coins. The two had smiles on their faces.

"Just like in the drawings". Dr. Ouro said

The two walked towards the temple and every step they took, they could see the idol better. They climbed up the temple to retrieve the idol. The idol was a golden head covered in emeralds and rubies. Dr. Jones grabbed the idol slowly and braced for anything bad that would happen. Dr. Jones looked around and nothing happened. Dr. Jones smiled and walked down the temple.

The ground started to shake and the two noticed the walls collapsing. The two ran out the door and jumped in the water. Dr. Jones could see the gold floating down to the surface of the water. They reached the surface and tried their best to climb on to the wet rock. They noticed that some of the gold was getting closer at a fast rate. Dr. Jones found a dry rock and started climbing. Dr. Jones reached the ground and threw down the end of his whip. Dr. Ouro climbed up the whip and avoided the gold hitting him just in time.

They saw the jungle sink down into the ground and knowing that El Dorado was true and they had destroyed it.

Chapter 4

It had been a month since Dr. Jones and Dr. Ouro had destroyed El Dorado and they were happy to still be alive. Dr. Ouro had recently taken a job at the university to teach world history. The idol was destroyed as soon as Dr. Jones gave the university the idol. To this day, he has no idea how they destroyed it.

Dr. Jones was about to go home when Marcus came in to talk to him.

"Dr. Jones. My friends just told me they have another adventure for you".

"What's that?"

"Have you ever heard of the Sivalinga Stones? Dr. Jones"

THE END.


End file.
